Burning Desire
by Ixax15
Summary: It's Hot in the city...Too hot...


Burning Desire

It was hot.

Too hot.

The summer sun beat down on New York harder than the average brony beats off to Rainbow Dash. Even the sewers were pervaded by the unbearable heat. Master Splinter had stripped off his robe and was walking around in the buff. The turtles were all flopped around lazily, unable to accomplish the easiest of tasks.

Across the city, at the shredder's hideout, the shredder stood naked before his foot soldiers. The unbearable heat had turned his metal armor into a liablility. But this heat could be the key to finally defeating his enemies. "Karai!" he said. "Yes Father?" The shredder looked in her direction. "I want you to scour this city, and find the turtles." "Father what makes you think I'll be able to find them today?" "Because it's unbearably hot. and when it gets hot all mutants become exaggeratedly horny. It's a side effect of the mutagen. I want you to scour this city until you smell that smell. that smelly smell. that smelly smell that smells like turtle cock and jissom." Karai wrinkled her nose. "That's fucking disgusting." The shredder looked at her. "Is it though?" he asked.

"Yes, yes it is"

this reply came from a foot soldier. The shredder glared at him. Instinctively the shredder reached for his sword, to kill this man for his insolence, but Shredder had forgotten about the heat. He grabbed his sword, instantly burning his hand horrificly. Not since the great fire at Hamato Yoshi's had he been burned so bad. He dropped to his knees in pain. Spotting shredder on his knees xever rushed ovver. As a mutant, the heat had given him a throbbing boner. Unable to help himself he thrust his massive fish dong into the shredder's howling mouth. Shredder's eyes grew wide as Xever started to fuck shredder's skull. "Jesss!" he sreamed, his accent sounding more and more like antonio banderas by the minute, "Joo take that fishy cock!" "AAAAAAAAHHHH!" This came from Bradford. "My Furry wang needs that sweet ass!" with that, Bradford jammed his hairy mess of genitals into the shredder's tight butt. "I'm just gonna leave now..." said Karai, slowly edging out of the room. "OH SHREDDY THAT"s WHAT I CALL AN ASS!" Bradford, it seemed, had a bit of a kinky side. Bradford slapped shredders butt, and began to pound the old man's tight hole.

The lair:

"Guys I'm here!"

it was april coming to the turtles' lair to hang out. She could hear Space Heroes, Leo's favorite show on the tv, but didn't see the turtles anywhere. "Maybe no-one's home!" said casey. They walked in on quite a scene. All four turtles sported massive erections, their cocks big and engorged. Leo sat masturbating to Captain Ryan on space heroes, and raph was busy trying to suck his own cock. Donnie was whining "where's april...where;s april..." and mikey was rubbing his dick on a comic book. Splinter stood in the middle cumming all over all four of them. "Yes my sons!" he cried. April was horrified, but as she tried to leave, she slipped in splinter's cum and wound up in the middle of the action. "h-hey april!" Donnie said this, his throbbing turtle dick dripping with precum. Within seconds donnie was fucking april, her legs up over her head, and with each thrust april moaned in pleasure. "Oh DOnnie your cock is amazing!" "HEY!" said casey what's going on?" Raph grabbed casey, and dropped to his knees. "We're gonna have some fun case." Raph closed his mouth around casey's small dick and began to suck like a vacuum cleaner. Casey ejaculated rather quickly into raph's mouth, and raph gulped the teen's tasty semen hungrily. "naughty boy!" said raph. "My turn!" He bendt casey over and thrust his turtle cock up his ass. "69 me!" leo said to splinter, and thus leo accepted the rat's unwashed member into his mouth, as his dingledangle was inseted between his sensei's eager lips. The turtles fucked in this way for a felt left out, so he looked around for a fuck partner. He finally found one in donnie's room- A Jar of mutagen!

Mikey slid his undersized willy into the canister. the consistency of the mutagen was perfect for some fuckin'. he began sliding the goopy can up and down on his hard pecker, and as he went his cock seemed to grow larger and larger! He finally came, flooding the can, and each drop of his jizz seemed to mutate into some microscopic organism, unviewable to the naked eye. "That was AWESSOME" shouted the naive mikey.

Fucking the canister of mutagen had had some unexpected results. Mikey's face had twisted into a lumpy potato morphed with shrek's anus. He had grown human lips, and even slitted nostrils like some form of freak! He wandered back into into the main room, where the orgy was continuing. Casey was ramming raph's ass, and Leo was sitting in a corner jerking it. Donnie was fucking splinter up the ass, who was jerking off to a picture of Tang Shen he had found in his collection of Hamato Yoshi's human posessions. April had left the orgy momentarily to have a drink of cola. "Hey!" Mikey said. Seeing his new face april began to scream in pure bone chilling terror. "It's okay!" he said, "Chill! It's just a mask!" he pulled off his orange mask and immediately looked a thousand times worse. Leo spotted mikey and said. "Whoa! Jump Back! Mikey's got the perfect blowjob lips!" and so that was how mikey found himself on the floor, eagerly wolfing down leo's rock hard dingus. "Suck you dirty girl" Mikey sucked and sucked, pulling leo's cock out right before he came. Leo blew his load right in raph's face. Mikey licked the hot cum from raph's face. Leo's cum tasted best when it hit raph first. "That's one happy turtle", noted casey, as he went back to fucking raph's ass. mikey immediatly began to suck off raph. Raph was getting sucked in the front and fucked in the back. Donnie approached Mikey, and shoved his big dick into mikey's tighgt holy hole. Mikey winced, bit kept sucking raph. Donnie began pumping mikey's ass. April parked her crotch in Donnie's face, who began eagerly licking her human pussy. Splinter approached, and shoved his dick up donnie's ass, and leo shoved his hard one right into casey's athletic behind. The orgy continued in this fashion for hours, the turtles shifting positions and sex acts occasionally.

On the street Karai was sniffing every sewer grate she caame across. The heat was atrocious. Because of the heat she was not wearing her armor, but instead a light summer dress with little dresses on it. her leggings were light green with pictures of leggings on them. She sensually licked aat her ice cream cone as she sniffed the latest sewer grate. "This is such bullshit" she said, but then- She smelled it. That smell. The smell of big floppy turtle Cocks oozing hot thick bubbly semen. She lifted the sewer lid and ducked inside. She heard moans coming from not too far off. They sounded...hot... She reached into her panties and started to finger her self. her vagina was getting wet from the sounds of the turt's voices. "I bet that leo's cock is delicious" she mumbled as she walked closer to the action but then-

"Take it sensei!" this was leo, brutally raping splinter's tight asshole, unlubed. "Ah My son...MY SON!" Splinter's cock jerked as a thick skein of sperm launched itself across the roomlanding squarely on-

Karai was splashed with the rat's ball juice. His thick Jissom dripped off her face, her expression of sheer horror. She closed her mouth and gulped. The rat's stinky sperm went dowwn her throat. Suprisingly, she thought, it tasted...good! She stripped down and did a huge cannonball right into the center of the action, her pussy landing square on leo's cock, which had just been removed from splinter's pooper. "OH FUCK ME LEONARDO" the cumcoated kunoichi cried. "As the genie said to his master," leo said, "Your wish is my command" and he fucked her. April Kissed Karai, as Leo went ham on her pussy. *at this point it should be noted that something big was brewing at kraang hq!*

you see the kraang had created this heatwave in order for their bigegst weapon, the fire to take effet. the fire was an act of arson so grand in scale that the entire earth would burn.

But little did the kraang know that donnie was onto them. DOnnie himself had forgotten in his bonerinducingheat inspired horniness, but suddenly remembered as he blew a load into april's open eyes, the cum stingling her but exciting her at the same time. "I just remembered!" screamed Donnie, "I have a plan!" "Suckslurp a plan for what, glurgl"-this was raph, who was sucking on mikey's delicious pizza coated dick. "Yeah what is it don?" this was leo, who was pounding raph's battlescarred ass. "The kraang are heating us into oblivion, but I recently made contact with an alternate universe that could save us!"

Donnie fired up his portal to another world and out stepped a beautiful blonde queen, in an elegant blue dress. "Wow it's hot" she said, looking at the turtles incestual goings on. "oh and the temperature's high too!" "Look" said donnie, as the queen started to massage his boner, "It's gotten unbearably hot, so we need your special magic to make the temperature cool again." She looked crestfallen. "The last time I used my powers it didn't work out so good." "It's ok!" this came from leo, who was currently having his ass fucked by mikey, "we need cold." The blonde closed her eyes. "I can't be responsible for what happens. My powers...if I set them loose...If I let this go..." "OH JUST LET IT GOOOO!" screamed Casey, who was being anally raped by Splinter. "Very Well. It's a pinty my friend olaf coulodn't be here, he loves the summer. the snow queen fired up her snow powers and froze the cty. because the heat was so hot the ice balanced everything out and the city was back to its normal temperature. and so Elsa the snow queen and all of the trtles and karai and april and casey and splinter all banged to celebrate.

Epilogue

The shredder was drowned in cum. Fishface and dogpound had left him hours ago, but their mutant cum had basically glued him to the floor. he laid there choking up jizz. he would not die this way. as his last thought came to him he thought how perfect a name dog-pound had actually been, with the in tensity that dog pound had rammed his fragile ass. The shredder closed his eyes and was no more...

Shredder showed up first, naked and drenched in semen. He was shocked, and wuickly scrounged around for something to where, but to no avail. Next came two teenage boys, in some tokyo school uniforms. then some yakuza punks, and finally a naked woman. The room they were in was bare, witht he only decoration being a large black ball in the center. after about an hour of conversation between them, an electric screen that must have been part of the ball flikered to life, and the ball began to emit sound!

_"~It's the beginning of a brand new day~"_


End file.
